We Are What We Are
by isabelG
Summary: While working on a case Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David meets someone important to Ziva. Like Rule #39, there is no such thing as coincidences. So how will this person affect Ziva but more importantly what is her connection to their case?
1. Chapter 1

We Are What We Are

By: Isabel G.

Tony Dinozzo is a man of style. Standing by the bar in the far right side of the elegantly decorated room, he ordered a scotch on the rocks because getting a Martini shaken not stirred would be a giveaway. Having been raised in a wealthy family taught him about the finest things in life. So naturally, fitting in or at least pretending to be one of these prominent people, who paid almost his month's worth of salary for a plate in this dinner charity gala only to only give away a more ridiculous amount of money for their choice of charity is a piece of cake. Tony, however, had a different reason for being there. He was working undercover as one of these upper class attendees. He was more than glad to accept the assignment because it gave him reason to use his highly expensive designer tuxedo, which he deems an essential for any man, especially for his profession, because it added to the James Bond feel. But there was another reason why he was looking forward to this assignment, because for every James Bond that there is is an ultra hot and kick – ass Bond Girl.

His feels his pride swell at the idea that he beat his idol at something, his Bond Girl is the real thing. No fake martial arts abilities, gun handling skills or super ninja skills that speaks almost ten sexy languages, his partner is the epitome of all Bond Girls, alive in the flesh and so much more. Oh so much more...

There standing in the entrance of the room is his partner, aka the real Bond Girl aka Ziva David. She looked and owned the part of a confident, successful and rich woman. Her strapless black dress that showed a glimpse of her innocent décolletage just hugged her figure in all the right places and that slit that ended in her middle thigh, no harm was done yet for it just showed her perfectly toned right leg and left everything to the imagination, especially Tony.

"I wonder where she hid her knife." Tony quietly said to himself. As if she heard his recent monologue, she turned to his direction flashing that confident smile and even more confident walk towards him.

"Are you sure that it is my knife that you are hoping to find Tony?" A teasing reply from Ziva as she walks towards her partner while getting unsolicited stares from both admiring and jealous eyes of guests.

"Ha! Of course Ziva, unless... you have a different weapon in mind tucked there somewhere."

"Oh you will be surprised Tony."

By this time, Ziva is now in front of Tony, and both took a moment to inspect each other's attire for the evening, both having smiles of approval from each partner.

"Not bad DiNozzo, however, I am surprised that with that outfit of yours your drink is not, what was that?... Shaken not stirred?" oh how she loved to taunt him.

"I'm glad you approve and that my efforts on educating you with the classics are finally paying off. Ziva, I give you an A- for that spot on comment." replied Tony, saying spot on with a British accent.

"Ziva David?" asked by a voice of an elderly man.

Both partners turned their heads towards Ziva's back and saw fairly tall man around the age or sixty or sixty five, his features and slight tan gives the idea that he's been or lives somewhere in the Mediterranean region.

"Uncle Ibrahim! How long has it been?"

Ziva went to place a kiss on both sides of his cheeks while the elderly still continues to hold her in both of her shoulders, while having a genuine smile on his still handsome face. Tony is utterly curious as to how these two people know each other and the degree of their closeness. It was obvious that Ziva has known him maybe from Israel, since it is rare for her to share about her personal life, this really spiked up Tony's curiosity.

"A couple of years in fact, so how is that father of yours? Still trying to eliminate all of Israel's enemies?" A firm but playful question posed by the old man. Ziva is obviously caught off guard by his question.

"He is fine, I guess. I have not been in contact with Mossad for more than a year now." Ziva honestly answered his question. Her partner is still looking at her intently trying to analyze the relationship between the two. He is most intrigued with her trust on such matter at this particular night considering they were supposed to be _not federal agents but ordinary guests doing surveillance. _

"Are you secretly doing business with your mother, but she would have mentioned it if.." He was cut off by Ziva.

"I resigned from Mossad and Eli. I am a federal agent now, with NCIS in fact. And we are actually _working." _said Ziva with a wink.

"Are you serious? Ha! That is a grave offense on your father's book. But if I may say so, maybe it was a good choice to leave while you're still young. So, who is this young man? Don't tell me he's the reason why you left." Tony can't help but have a meaningful smile on his face because in some way he is connected to the reason as to why Ziva is no longer with Mossad or in contact with her father. And he can't deny that there is this small part that is curious whether ZIva did have him on her mind when she decided she wanted to be with NCIS permanently.

"This is _Very _Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, my partner in NCIS." She said it in a hush tone just in order not to blow their real purpose of being in the event. "Tony, this is Mr. Ibrahim Celik a friend of the family."

"Very pleased to meet you Sir, although your last name sounds so familiar and I just can't seem to remember from where."

"Well, this I can tell you, that Celik will definitely get that bid in Dubai, despite what the news says. Speaking of family, Ziva, your mother is late as usual. She and I are in the same table and so should you too." Ibrahim was now busy looking around trying to locate his table, Ziva, however was frozen in her spot.

The mention of her mother is as a touchy subject as her father but for different reasons. The last time she talked to her mother was before she left Israel just a few days she left for the Damocles. Their last conversation did not end on a good note, her mother made an ultimatum that if she decided to go through with her mission she should not try and contact her again. Her mother did not hate Mossad, she _hated_ the ways of Mossad. After all it did cost her a daughter and she just can't take any more of that. Ziva wonders what her mother knows about her and her new life, did she know what happened? Did her father tell her? While she was there frozen and having a thousand questions Tony, however was still trying to remember where he heard his name and a slight mention of his partners mother, although the latter part hasn't really registered just yet.

"She is in D.C? My mother is attending this party?" In her 5 years in NCIS she learned that there's no such thing as coincidences. And her gut couldn't be any more uncomfortable than it is now.

"Steal! I saw it on the news the other day, Celik Industries is doing a bidding for a project in Dubai! HA! ...wait Ziva, did he just say mother? You have a mother?" asked Tony with all curiosity and excitement.

"Yes Tony, I have a mother." Still standing still in the same spot but she's facing Tony now. Then a familiar accented voice spoke.

" Ziva?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

William Shakespeare

We Are What We Are

Chapter 2

Genetics has its way of making its presence known to people. When Ziva was near her father, one can see the resemblance between father and daughter, right from the smirk and smile that can be just painfully arrogant at times... or most of the times to their body movements, strong and confident yet so very fluid. However similar these two are, nothing compares to Ziva David and this woman who just called her. Aside from the age difference and slight facial similarities, they could easily pass of as twins. Her mother too had a deep brown almost almond eye that connects with the curling of her thin yet defined lips and prominent cheekbones. She had a perfectly styled deep brown wavy hair with no hints of grey streaks along with a very elegant royal blue floor length dress. Now it was clear that ZIva David's stand was not inherited from her father but from her mother. They both share this air of confidence that gives off a statement that they both are smart, capable and strong women, who are definitely not intimidated by anyone, except maybe with each other. ZIva had always perfected composure and self restraint but her mother did not.

"Mama" It took her one deep breath and Ninety Five heartbeats just to say one simple but meaningful word, a word that she had thought of more and more every day and spoken of less. But right at this moment as much as she wanted to call out to her and say her name again and again, her body does not permit her, restricting her to the confines of her partner's proximity because _maybe_ the inner child in her was still scared of her mama. Maybe that is why the woman took it upon herself to make the first contact. She reached for Ziva's hands and touched it as if to see if she was not imagining this. When she found that this is not an image at all, she held onto her hands as it they might just slip away from her. She took a deep breath to suppress a stubborn tear and smiled at her daughter.

"You should know that I missed you, and that I will hold your hand until I can feel that it wouldn't be like the last time." The woman was squeezing Ziva's hands to show her that she meant everything she just said.

"And how do you suggest I eat?" By now Ziva have regained her old self and found familiarity with her mother's hand that was warm and comforting, something that she always missed and lacked. She was her father's daughter and Tali was her mother's.

"Do you have any suggestions handsome?" She looked at Tony with admiring eyes roaming from head to toe, then looking at Ziva then raising an eyebrow and a playful smile. This gave Tony, _who was now on the edge with this new discovery_, a faint memory on the first time he met his partner. That was just so familiar! He could only give a wide smile at Ziva then her mother. But before Tony offer his idea, Ziva already spoke.

"Right, Mama, This is Tony DiNozzo." Tony shook her mother's other hand as the other was still holding her.

"And this is my mother Adira Ofer – David."

"Boyfriend?" Adira was raising an eyebrow at Ziva. And Tony's mouth was slightly open then he looked at Ziva waiting for her answer, which was immediately supplied in a slightly defensive manner that earned a smirk from both her mother and uncle.

"Partner"

"The same thing she told me. The same thing I told my father – in – law." A fact stated by the man as if to make a point. "I suggest that we get to our seats. When you get to my age, you will understand, eh?"

"ohh Tony understands. Don't you Tony?" She knows how her partner is easily affected when it comes to his age and everything that goes with it. Ziva watched him squirm and make a sarcastic smile when Adira glanced at him. They were all walking towards their table and Adira was still clutching her daughter's hand. As much as his childish annoyance at Ziva's attack on his age, he can't help but smile and be more than curious at the two women in front of him. He has always been curious when it comes to his partner, but even more now. Ziva was a fascinating subject for him, always entertaining and unpredictable. She can be a scary, intimidating and strong but there is also this sincere, caring and loyal side to her, something that she might have gotten from her mother, because Tony never felt it from Eli.

They were seated now in the luxuriously decorated table. Aside from the four of them, there three people sharing the same table. Ibrahim was on Adira's left side, Ziva was on her mother's right and Tony was on her's.

"I am not going anywhere Mama." Ziva whispered to her mother's ear.

"Alright, but it is a must that we talk. I cannot risk it this time Ziva. Not after the last time."

"I can sense that there is more to what you are saying to me. Is there something wrong?" asked Ziva

"So Adira, I heard that Israel Conglomerate has a new base and it's here in D.C., is that true?" one of the dinner guest in the table asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is. For almost seven months now." She was now getting a questioning look from Ziva.

"Why pick D.C. in particular?"

"It is home for someone who is special to me. Plus I have a bigger competitive advantage here in D.C. being a direct shipper from Israel to the U.S." A fact stated by Adira that earned her mixed looks from both Ziva and Tony. Deep inside they knew who Adira meant by that statement but the meaning behind it only Ziva knew the truth and only left Tony with an idea.

"Ziva, I take it that you're as surprised as I am?" Tony told Ziva as he quietly leaned in his partner.

"Yes Tony, but now I have this thing in my gut that says there is no such thing as coincidences."

"I know what you mean, but right now, my gut is telling me that it will work better with dinner. And by the way, your gut looks good in that dress." A fact that he said, before leaning away from his partner. Ziva could only smile at his honest comment, only Tony could give a creative description of his hunger while at the same time giving a compliment.

The rest of the evening is doing well, nothing suspicious is happening under their watch. Maybe it was just one of those leads that did not lead to anything. But the dinner did lead to a good result, especially for Tony's gut. They took turns in trying to survey the room, after all they were there to observe for anything that may direct them to the murder of a dead Petty Officer.

"Can I get you anything from the bar sweetcheeks?"

"A sober partner if you don't mind." Ziva glared at Tony "shaken, not stirred." Tony could only smirk at her favourite movie reference tonight. Was it really obvious? Maybe he was really trying too hard. Nah...

Ziva was studying her mother intently as Adira chats animatedly with from the woman across the table. Underneath that confident businesswoman persona of Adira Ofer – David, she notices that she was fidgeting with her fingers underneath the table. Her mother did not have a fidgeting habit or maybe that she did not remember it her having or maybe it was acquired due to the stress and demand of her work, or maybe just maybe something else that may have been bothering her. Ziva is really not happy with her gut now.

From across the room Tony is standing by the bar looking around doing what he does best, people watching. Then a waiter came to Ziva's table holding out a white envelope. He politely tapped into Adira's shoulder and smiled.

"Excuse me Madame, but this letter came for you from the front desk."

"Thank you." Adira took the envelope and stared at her daughter's eyes deciding whether or not to open and risk the contents of the letter, but then seeing her here, beside her made her really grasp the idea that Ziva is indeed alive. The daughter who she taught to be dead for almost a year is beside her watching her next move. It only took her a breath to decide that she was doing this for her, because she almost lost the chance with her and she is not risking that again. She knew about Somalia and what they might have done. She will end up dead, whoever is doing this, which she is sure of.

The suspense is just killing Ziva. If it weren't for the virtue of patience that she acquired from working in NCIS and Gibbs' team, she could have snatched the mysterious letter away from her mother's hand or maybe she would have fought her for it. But being the agent that she came to be, she is going to be patient, just a little patient. Maybe her mother is sensing the force of her thoughts because she drew her phone out an called someone on a hushed tone, it was so quiet that not even her trained Mossad ears can hear. During the entire phone conversation Adira was just looking at the envelope and then to her daughter's confused and agitated face. She hung up the phone and looked at Ziva.

"Where is Tony, Ziva? I was thinking of getting coffee somewhere else, yes?" asked Adira, while giving her daughter a suggestive look.

"I will get Tony." And with that, she stood up and went to her partner's direction by the bar.

"Did I tell you that you really look like Salma Hayek, especially in that dress?" asked Tony.

"I do not know who..." before she could finish her sentence Tony interrupted her.

"She is only super hot! She is Frida and Desperado, which is super kick ass by the way, just." This time it was Ziva who interrupted.

"We have to leave. My mother got an envelope and judging from her reaction, I can say that she was expecting this." She looked at her partner who is now sporting the worried look that she has. "And what did I tell you about too much drinking Tony? Come on." Ziva turned her heal to walk, and Tony followed after.

"I'm only playing the part Zee Vah." He was now walking beside her now. "If you must know, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary back there. How about your end?" asked Tony.

"Oh, Only my mother and that letter!" Ziva cursed in Hebrew but with the way she said it, it pretty much said everything. They walked towards Adira, who was now with Ibrahim standing by the room's exit.

"Ah, mothers." Said Tony

When they reached Adira and Ibrahim, the two were already bidding each other goodbye.

"We shall talk soon Ibrahim. Thank you very much again, I owe you." Said Adira.

"You will talk of no such thing Adira, you are my god sister and family helps out family members in need." He gave Adira a reassuring pat on the shoulder before turning to Ziva. He held her on both shoulders and looked at her.

"It was nice seeing you again Ziva. I expect you as soon as this thing is over. Yes?" Ziva kissed Ibrahim on both cheeks and smiled.

"I will." Ibrahim turned his attention to Tony who shook his right hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you sir." Tony DiNozzo said while smiling.

"I'll see you around, Partner." He gave so much emphasis on the last part that gave Tony his best _do you believe this guy_ look, with that they walked towards the lobby. Ziva couldn't hold her curiosity anymore and asked her mother.

"What did the letter say? And where are we going exactly?"

"I think that my house is the best option. They have not tried to contact me there so I assume they don't know where I live. We will be safe there. I can't let them take you again." A clear statement made by Adira without even looking at the two confused agents.

"Who is after me? And you did not answer my other question. What did the envelope contain?" A clear demand made by Ziva. This time Adira has stopped walking only to face their confused faces.

"The envelope contains bad intentions Ziva, intentions that might not end well for anyone. They know about you Ziva and now even you Tony. And that is not good." She raised the already opened envelope for them to see the proof of her words. Tony could not stop himself from asking Adira.

"Why am I included? What is this all about? Not that I didn't want to belong or anything but we work for a federal agency and if we are at risk, NCIS can definitely protect us."

"Listen the both of you, right now I am telling you, your life is being threatened. And I can't risk that. And it's final. Any discussion will be done in my car, unless you insist on being blown up. Understood?" Adira meant the last parts for Tony. She turned and started walking towards the entrance of the hotel. Tony looked at Ziva with a worried expression and asked.

"Did she say blown up? Surely she didn't mean the car. Right?" asked Tony while walking beside a distraught Ziva.

"Maybe, I do not know. I am as confused as you. And I am also angry, but I advice that you do not argue with her. You will not win." Ziva would like to think that her partner did not hear her last statement.

"Mrs. David, with all due respect..." Ziva shot him a glare of disbelief. Her mother did not use her father's last name except for legal and formal purposes, hence her use of her hyphenated middle and last name. Adira lost all of her soft motherly feature and sternly looked at him. There was no turning back now, so he gathered his strength and went for it. Strike one DiNozzo. "How sure are you about our cars and that it's going to blow up? You did mean our cars right? My mustang and Ziva's mini?"

"Because Anthony, based on my experience, when perpetrators send pictures of loved ones in their cars along with a note that saying you're in it for an explosive surprise, it usually means car bombs. But if you insist, feel free to prove me wrong." With that she turned and walked the few inches towards the lobby entrance. "You should listen more to my daughter."

He has forgotten how maternal threats sounded like, and using his first name that was uncalled for. He just shook his head and admitted defeat. Him winning over an argument with Ziva is like a football game it's not over until someone scores. But this thing with Adira was like boxing, Ali vs Liston, first round first minute knockout.

"Tony, it is just a car. Let it go. Better that than two dead federal agents. Gibbs would slap us. And do not sulk." They are not in the lobby of the hotel lobby waiting for Adira's car to arrive. Then her phone rang.

"I don't sulk Ziva." Replied Tony

"Like a child, Tony." Adira looked over to them and smiled. Her daughter was less serious now and she can clearly see the dynamic between the partners. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the limousine. Tony raised his eyebrows at Ziva and his partner just looked at him with nothing but a smirk. His partner never really ceases to surprise him.

"We have to go. Forget about your car Tony." Said Adira, Tony could not hide his dismay about leaving his car. And maybe Ziva was right, he sulks when moments like these happens, after all this wouldn't be the first time. And at that, there was a loud explosion coming from the parking area of the hotel, and a few seconds later another explosion happened. For the few of them who expected this, they only looked at each other and continued with their down the stairs to the car with more persistence. Adira's words proved to be true and harsh. And she could tell that revealing them to the two wouldn't make it any better.

They were inside the car now and for a while nobody spoke and Adira took the opportunity seeing the unreadable expressions on Tony and Ziva. She will attempt to do a little motherly act to lessen the tension, seeing how needed it was.

"Don't sulk Anthony, or I might take your candy away but then I was thinking of a new car. How does Aston Martin sound to you?" asked by Adira with all sincerity. Ziva's eyes grew big with her mouth open. The two women looked at Tony who now has his biggest most famous Tony DiNozzo smile.

Tony DiNozzo is not one to hide his feelings, so when Adira mentioned the words You Aston Matin, his thoughts were, _Tony DiNozzo 2 James Bond 0, Take that 007!_

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Thank you so much for all those who made a review for this story. It always intrigued me as to the identity of Ziva's mother. Ziva David is one of the most interesting characters I have seen on TV and it can only be the result of an equally intriguing parent. Eli did have some influences on Ziva, but bits of her character did not seem to fit with him, so I assume it's something that she got from her mother. Like her comment on Tali about her having compassion.

This is a long chapter I hope you guys like it.

And I'm sorry for any mistakes and other things that didn't seem to place. This is my first attempt at writing a fictional story and being in , because mostly I write case studies and research papers. Ha!

God Bless!


	3. Chapter 3

"In this world, those who seek the truth will also find trouble."

-Gary Amirault

We Are What We Are

Chapter 3

Adira Ofer – David is no stranger to threat, blackmail, revenge or even death. When she married Eli David, she knew the consequences of her action. Hence, love equals sacrifices, a lot of sacrifices. However, even before marrying into a Mossad dynasty, she was not new to terroristic actions. Being born into a wealthy and highly influential family exposed her to the dirty tricks in the book. Her family has encountered threats from ambitious politicians, greedy business associates down to jealous relatives. But none of them succeeded except for the "_accidental_" death of her other daughter Tali, in which she believed to be a revenge plot towards her husband, the very famous then Officer Eli David and father – in – law Director Rephael David.

A month before that bombing, under her father – in – law's orders, they arrested a member of Hamas that ended up in a shoot-out and killed the man. And as a form of retaliation, the brother of the killed Hamas member acquired information on the whereabouts of the Director's granddaughter, who at that time was doing surveillance for a possible Hamas related hit on Dizengoff Street. Mossad didn't know that the information that they gathered for Tali was manipulated and that Tali was the original target. This lead Adira to regret being always abroad for business matters, she thought that if she were there more, then she could have lead her daughters to chose the family business over the strong pull of their father towards patriotism. But what makes this situation different? It is because it involves the life of her only living daughter. She's known Mossad long enough to know how they operate and their assignments, especially Ziva's. Her daughters capabilities and natural talent is both admirable and leathal, just like her father's. Ziva was her father's favourite among the three, she was just like him, she was an equal and maybe even more. She hated Eli for leading his children into this life but she could not hate him because he gave her something more than any of them deserved, their children.

But no matter what her daughter has done she could never really turn away her daughter. And now that she is given a second chance at being a mother to her only living daughter, she will not take any chances. Adira will do everything for her because Ziva deserved a happy and better life than what she had before, something she could hope for, maybe something that she is having now. Adira Ofer – David will not let anyone's selfish interest stop her from doing that, not even Eli David.

"So that is settled then, I will keep my end of the bargain and listen to your proposal with NCIS. And I mean listen not agree." Said Adira while motioning for Ziva and Tony to start.

"I want to know what are the contents of that envelope and what is it that you know?" Ziva demanded from her mother. She was becoming too direct to the point in which convincing is becoming to be impossible, so Tony cut in.

"What Ziva is trying to say is that, we need to assess the current situation first before we can tell you anything." Giving Ziva the _cool it ninja look_.

"I had no plans of concealing the truth anyway, it would be impossible to anyway." Looking at Ziva with her eyebrow raised, clearly she meant her. "Almost three months ago, I've been receiving anonymous letters that contains "proposals" concerning the shipping line. As you have heard a while ago, Ofer Enterprise recently made a base here in Norfork, Virginia. It has been operating independently for almost seven months. I chose Washington because it's clearly very important to Ziva and if that is the case then I would want to be closer to what my daughter called home. I thought that that is the only thing I could do at that time, I felt useless because I lost another daughter." Adira was now looking softly at Ziva like how she looked at her when she would reprimand her for getting in trouble with the headmaster for punching a classmate, but this time it was much softer and with a deeper desire for understanding.

"Lost another daughter?" Tony asked Adira for clarification because he thought, or rather hoped that he heard wrong. He was starting to doubt himself if he was in the same page as the mother and daughter. So far the details pointed to Somalia, she couldn't have meant that, could she?

"Yes, lost. Tony. You thought I was dead?" Ziva answered for him. And clearly her answer only sent similar shivers down Tony's spine. He has heard those same broken words from her in Somalia. Saleem never got what he truly deserved.

"I thought a lot of things Ziva, and your death would be asking kindly for what they did to you. Eli told me that there was an incident during your trip and that you survived but I should be prepared for the worst. I regretted our last conversation Ziva, I had a feeling that this assignment wouldn't be the same as the others. And then I got another call from your father, we did not speak for almost how many minutes and then he told me that you were captured in Somalia and that they found out your identity. They wouldn't negotiate at any cost, your father wanted to look for other ways but Mossad was tied, negotiation was never an option. They wanted to torment Mossad so they sent in pictures, videos and proof of life after every time they...Eli told me that there is nothing that could be done." Adira tried to compose herself, stop herself from pouring unreleased emotions in front of her daughter and her partner, but she can't, simply because she is not like them. And apparently her daughter's partner is also just like her.

"They could have done something, he could have done something. She was his daughter before she was a Mossad officer! She ..." Tony was fuming with anger at the physically absent but conversationally present but his expression of distaste towards his partner's father was cut off by her hand in his shoulder. He knew what he had to do, he knew Ziva and he knew that she can handle it. And Ziva knew he just had her back, just like in Somalia.

"I thought I already prepared myself for that kind of news but I didn't, I will never be. I told Eli that there is no reason anymore for him to contact me, unless it pertains to our legal and public responsibilities but no more than that. I will still be the dutiful wife on circumstances needed and him in mine. But we will never speak of this tragedy ever again. He refused that I shut down on him like that because now he had no one, only a wife on pictures and paper. He said that he loved his family. I told him he was two lives too late for those statements. I have accepted the news right away thinking it would lessen my grief. And I decided that I wanted to live the rest of my miserable life away and with no chances of hope. Eli tried to contact me after but I did not have the courage yet to answer and he has not called ever since." Adira had eyes full of tears, eyes where hope used to be forbidden but now more than present. She looked at her daughter's face determined to prove her worth of a second chance.

"I did not mind their "proposals" as I found them to be empty and untrue. They got more persistent in getting my attention so they sent me something that will. They sent me a picture of you tied on a chair with blood and dirt smeared all over your clothes and face. You were almost unrecognizable at first glance, but I would know my own daughter from anywhere. I did not know what to do, I knew you to be dead and I figured that the picture was from your time in Somalia. I sent them a message that tormenting me using my dead daughter would be fruitless. It might have sparked more interest from them because their next message is that they are surprised I didn't know that my daughter was alive. Along with that message was a picture of you. I made contact with them to know if they are telling the truth or they are just using my misfortune I wanted a proof of life, but they did not give me. They just sent me more random pictures of you and a warning that if I report this to anyone, they will make sure that you will be dead this time."

"Were you able to keep those letters? Ziva, the dead Supply Officer was killed in Norfok. Your gut might have been right" Tony whispered to the equally intrigued Ziva David.

"Two days ago, I got a note that says that what I am about to see would be more than the proof of life that I demanded. They gave me an invitation to bid for this gala dinner in Washington. I complied and then they contacted me saying that I should not try to contact anyone about this. I did not expect to see you, but when I saw new pictures of you, you looked happy and so hoped again for the first time. Then I saw you and I knew I cannot be a puppet to those bastards I had to find a solution my way. This is what the envelope contained." She handed them the contents of the envelope. It contained a small white paper that says: I held my end of the bargain, so should you. Now, just so you know I have eyes and ears everywhere. I hope you will enjoy tonight, you're in it for an explosive surprise. Then two pictures of both Tony and Ziva getting out of the car came with the note.

"Tony, that dead SUPPO was not an ordinary murder, his death might have been planned to set this up." Ziva looked at the note then to her partner.

"This doesn't sound good. We should really call Gibbs, Ziva." Tony motioned at Adira who had a displeased face about Tony's suggestion.

"No one can know about this, at least not until I can find a solution or a way. Ziva, I cannot go through that again. This time I'm not going down without a fight to make you safe." Sternly said by Adira. Her persistence and tone of saying it made Tony wince at his seat, they have to make a move now. But Ziva's mom can be really firm and scary. Tony just looked at Ziva and she looked back at him. And spoke.

"I thought I would die there too, I was prepared to die Mama. I found it that what happened to me there was justified for the things I have done. I abandoned any chances of hope, then they he came for me. And now, I would like to think that Eli he did something about it, then I would not be who I am, here today. NCIS saved me. Tony and the others went to Somalia, even after I accused him of terrible things. I owe them my new life. So if there is someone who can help us, it is them." Ziva said with almost, almost pleading eyes. _Because she is still Eli David's daughter in some way, and David's do not plead. _

Adira Ofer – David did not have any choices to go with, honestly. At the first sight of her daughter in the flesh all years spent for training about planning went out the window, because she just did what any mother would do, protect her daughter at first chance. So, now when she heard how Ziva came to be since the dreadful Somalia incident, she did not have any choice but also she had hope that maybe these people really did care enough to save her daughter yet again.

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay okay yes, or okay okay but still no?" Tony DiNozzo really did know how to spark interest at simple things. His partner just shot a him a look of disbelief, something that he always gets from her.

"Okay yes. Anthony. Eli mentioned that he has quite a character. But I never expected this. Is he always like this Ziva?" Adira asked

"Always." Said Ziva while looking at Tony, who was giving his best innocent look while he was on his phone calling Gibbs.

"I'm surprised he's still alive."

"Ha!" was the only thing Tony could say while smiling and fearing the similarities between mother and daughter.

"He grows on you." With that Ziva looked out the window smiling.

* * *

Author's note: Hello! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. Tell me what you think about this one. :) I hope these answered some of your questions. Unfortunately I'm going on a trip tomorrow so I will try to post a new chapter as soon as I can. I tried making Livejournal so more people can read but I can't seem to get the trick to it yet. Feel free to repost this as a link. thank you.

Btw, I don't own NCIS, I hope I did. Any similarities to characters and locations are just products of my imagination and some research skills. but yeah, they are not real people! haha


	4. Chapter 4

"Friends are God's way of apologizing to us for our families."

Anonymous

We Are What We Are

Chapter 4

The bullpen that night was particularly quiet and it bothers Tim McGee because normally quiet is not a good sign with their team. Quiet is like an unspoken preview of something important to come and the fact that Tony and Ziva are out doing surveillance works at a fancy hotel while he and Gibbs are waiting for updates in the Navy Yard is bothering just like the case of the dead Supplies Officer in Norfolk. It was unusual that they can't find anything on the dead Suppo except for a note that lead them to the Charity Gala in The St. Regis Hotel in 16th Street. It was also weird enough that this dead victim would be given an invitation to such private event. Tim McGee knew that he was not the only one bothered by the present situation; there was also their superior and his proverbial gut. If Leroy Jethro Gibbs was known for anything, it would be his gut. He always had a feeling when something is not right, it was not an exact thing but it would be somewhat correct. Especially when it comes to the people he works with, like Tony and Ziva. He's been having a lot of refills for this particular case and 3 more for the night did not make him less uneasy.

Both of the agent's thoughts were interrupted by the call coming from Gibbs's phone. Unknowingly Tim McGee held a small portion of his breath, and maybe so did his boss.

"Gibbs."

"Yeah, what? And Ziva? " The look on Gibbs face can only mean that he was not happy with whatever news he was getting. "Where are you now?" "Okay." With those few but expressive words Gibbs hang up the phone call and left McGee to look at his boss who was now fixing his things.

"Boss? Was that Tony and Ziva?"

"I'm going the Director's office. You inform Agent Roberts that there are 2 blown up federal agent's cars in The St. Regis. Possible crime scene." Gibbs said flatly, but his facial expression says otherwise.

"Tony and Ziva?" McGee asked those 3 words that said so much.

"Safe, on their way here." With that Gibbs stood and walked towards the stairs but not before handing McGee a piece of paper.

"Adira Ofer – David, you want me to find out about her boss? Wait David?" Mcgee looked at the small white piece of paper with his boss's hand writing. "Is she related to Ziva?" He looked up hoping for an answer but his boss was now up on the top the office stairs.

"She's her mother!" Shouted Gibbs from the upper level while he was walking faster than usual to the Director's office.

"Ziva has a mother?" Like a child who was just told that there was no Santa, Tim McGee couldn't believe what he just had heard. He knew that his co worker would need a mother to exist but it's just the fact that she never mentioned her. Maybe Ziva was just closer to her Mossad father or maybe she and her mother didn't get along. Any way he looks at it, his disbelief and surprise is partnered with excitement supplied by his alter ego, Thom E. Gemcity. But before all that collaboration between him and his author side should start, he has to work on his agent priorities first, after all Gibbs didn't look like he was in a forgiving mood.

* * *

There is something in the air that night that persistently contradicts the good mood of NCIS Director Leon Vance. He woke up early that morning like any ordinary day, had breakfast with his family, sent his children to school and headed to work. In the office, he did not have a single unpleasant meeting, no threat of violence or hint of terrorism, no high security cases and most of all no encounter with his quasi favourite Special Agent Gibbs. However, these kinds of moments are too good to be true, especially to an NCIS Director like him, or maybe he is just being too cautious, a thing he learned from all of the experiences he had when he was still a field agent. But good days must exist after all, so the decision of spending a little more time in the office to finish some overdue paper work might do him some good. Or so he thought. When the doors to his office flung open and revealed the first man he was expecting to break this _toogoodtobetrue_ mood of the day, he just looked up and dropped his pen. Heck, what is one situation for a day's peace, right?

"And here I thought that my day could survive without seeing you." A honest statement to an equally honest man.

"Adira Ofer – David" Gibbs stated those 3 simple words while looking out for a reaction from the director's face.

"What about her?" Leon Vance was a sure poker player, but how hard he tried to cover his surprise with that name was surely not obvious, especially to Gibbs.

"She's on her way to the Navy Yard, with Ziva and DiNozzo. We believe that the death of the Suppo that we were investigating a few days ago is somewhat connected to her." Gibbs was both explaining the details of Adira's reason for being connected with NCIS and observing Director Vance. "Both of my agent's cars blew up in the scene, I sent Robert's team to check it out, because I have a feeling this is more than what it looks like."

"You think there is no coincidence that Eli David's wife, your agent's mother is here in D.C and has a connection in your crime scene?"

"No, how deep is your friendship with _Director David_, Leon?" Gibbs asked the question Leon Vance has been dreading to be asked of him. _It was too deep._

"That is none of your business." Vance opted for a more diplomatic answer rather than the questionable truth.

"It becomes my business when my agents are in danger. It became my business when your friend, _Director David, _sent Ziva to Somalia and left her to die. It's now my business that that past might be coming back." By this time Gibbs can no longer play with Vance's civil side. His gut told him that there were too much unanswered questions about what happened the last year and its secrets can't be buried forever, and alas, when Ziva's time in Somalia came up during the call his Senior Field Agent made to his a while ago, it proved his instinct right and prodded even greater speculations. One of these is his Director's friendship with his least favourite Eli David.

"Don't jump into conclusions Agent Gibbs. This may just be simple case of blackmailing or some strategy to gain corporate advantage against their company. Adira's family is extremely wealthy and powerful, so that is enough reason for this." Vance knows that what he said was a lie, a big fat lie. He also knows that what Gibbs has presented is correct on some levels. And if it was indeed what he feared it to be, then whether he likes it or not, it is also now his business. Amsterdam's past is now coming back to haunt him and it came sooner than what they expected.

"Do you believe what you just said Leon?" Gibbs didn't need to ask a question in which he knows the answer to. But a part of him wanted his gut to be wrong, at least once, _at least this time. _

Leon Vance was about to reluctantly answer Gibbs when his Senior Field Agent's phone rang.

"Gibbs. Okay, send them up."

Both Director and Agent looked at each other, knowing fully that their previous conversation might be continued soon. When? Nobody knows, but one of them hopes never, which is highly unlikely. So, Leon Vance feels the need to call his friend, Eli David but then again he could be wrong. No, he hoped to be wrong. He really should have gone home early and appreciated the good day he had from the confines of his house.

* * *

Hello Hello!

I am so glad to be back. I just graduated (Me thinks) and I went on a vacation/going away trip for my dear friend Danie. I brought my laptop with me hoping that I could write in my spare time. Turns out, when your with my cousins and old friends, there is no spare time. I had so many unforgettable memories during my stay in Manila and some bittersweet ones. :( But then life goes on and friends will surely meet again. Okay! so much for my vacations experience. I would like to say how thankful I am for continually reading my story. I know it's not much yet but I promise to do my best to make this one really worth your time. Again thank you so much!

So, If you are wondering when this story took place, well, it's after season 7 but then it goes on itself after that. I thought about putting some of season 8 stuff in here but I simply couldn't find the connection to my story, except for the Reynosa story though. I think that is an important part that stands alone. :)

I cannot wait for the episode next Tuesday! Well, Wednesday for us here in the Philippines, but still hell yeah! Ziva is such a complex character and Cote de Pablo plays her very well, so it really mixes well with the dynamics of the show.

Anyway, this is a short chapter but it leaves some interesting points for the later part of the story. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters of NCIS, sadly. Any similarities of names, places, events and other things that is in REAL life is just coincidental. These are all just products of my imagination. :) FICTION people, Fiction. haha


	5. Chapter 5

The enemy is anybody who's going to get you killed, no matter which side he's on.

Joseph Heller

We Are What We Are

Chapter 5

Tim McGee's mind is almost going on haywire, he's been doing all possible background check on Ziva's alleged mother, but aside from news articles, interviews and some lifestyle pages that he could find, Adira Ofer – David's personal life is a mystery. The closest information that he found on one lifestyle story is that she is married to a government official and has 2 daughters. He could honestly admire Mossad's file keeping, trust them when they say it's confidential, and the worst part is that his boss would never accept that. And to add to that, just a minute ago he got a call from Tony saying that they are already in the lobby and he must inform Gibbs about it. Before McGee could ask any more questions regarding Tony's rather weird demand, the line went dead. Being the ever obedient agent that he is, he dialled his Senior Field Agent's number while wondering why all of a sudden Tony calls in to say that they are arriving. No doubt that _Very_ Special Agent Tony DiNozzo loved the movies, but is he really going for the dramatic movie star entrance? He and Ziva are all dressed up so maybe that's it, or maybe he is just that pissed with his car, it was not the first time after all.

"Boss, Tony wanted me to tell you that they're in the lobby." McGee just did exactly as he was told to. He was expecting an annoyed comeback from Gibbs on why Tony and Ziva's arrival needed any announcement, but instead all he got was a calm message that they should be sent up. Now, Tim McGee cannot contain his curiosity so he stood up and walked towards the elevator. He needs to know what is going on. Just as he arrived in front of the elevator, it produced a sound that could only mean that his questions would be answered soon. As soon as the elevator doors open, what he saw made his jaw drop.

"I know Probie, I think this suit looks good on me too." Tony DiNozzo couldn't help but poke fun at his co workers surprised look. One could say that he was just paying it forward; after all he must have had the same exact look when he found out about his partner's mother being in the same room as him. "Stop staring McStalker, it's rude especially that we have a guest." Tony led the way towards the bullpen. McGee was still in shock mentally but he followed them nonetheless. He couldn't believe his eyes, either Ziva just found herself a doppelganger or this is Adira Ofer – David, future muse to the famous Thom E. Gemcity. She is a muse all right; she is an exotic beauty just like Ziva, only older. They have the same confident stand and a prominent eyebrow that is now being raised at his direction. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the younger David's question.

"Where is Gibbs?"

"With the Director, he said that you guys have to go up. I'm sorry for staring; it's just that Ziva didn't mention she..."

"Right, Agent Tim McGee, this is Adira Ofer – David my mother." Introduced Ziva, while glaring at Tony who is looking all smugly at his desk, after all McGee is his favourite plaything in the office.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I really didn't mean to stare but we don't hear much from Ziva's personal life so we didn't know about...you." Now it was Ziva's eyebrow that was raised at him.

"That trait, she got from her father." Said by Adira with a hint of disapproval. "So, you also went to Somalia for my daughter, Agent McGee?"

McGee did not expect that question nor did he expect her to ask it, but he chose to answer it in a way that he thinks is right, after all she knew about Somalia. "Yes Maam, along with Gibbs and Tony. But Tony was the one who really initiated it, he wanted revenge so badly and we found her there alive."

Tony DiNozzo lost all the smugness on his face when McGee mentioned about the revenge he wanted for Ziva when she was in Somalia, and his partner saw all of these. He has long accepted that with the kind of job that he has, death or accidents are just one of the inevitable. But when the news of former Mossad Liaison partner's death reached him, he felt as if a part of him died. Maybe it did, they were partners and had each other's back whenever death seemed like it's around the corner. So, it might as well be dead. He could not imagine going through cases and days without the one single person that can kick the sense out of him if he himself was denying it, he could not imagine life without the person who saved him too many times and her with him. He just could not imagine life without his best friend, because even if neither of them has admitted it, they were each other's own. They had each other's back and now that she is gone, he had no one to protect and no partner to protect him. She was his only partner in work, and maybe in life.

So, when the cover on Ziva's face was lifted before him, his heart started beating again. His mind started to imagine being with her again, working, arguing, laughing and living. He wanted to believe that this is what they call second chances. And he haven't heard of any third or fourth chances at things like these, so this time, he will make sure that nothing would be taken for granted. Not with when it comes to his partner.

Ziva saw the immediate change in her partner's face when McGee mentioned Somalia. She could only guess what was going on his head and hopefully they concluded on the same realization she had, the beginning of a new life. And indeed a new life means a new surprise, just like her mother's presence on NCIS, and her gut told her that the reason that she is there is because of something that was in her recent past. She could only speculate of course. Ziva looked at her mother and lead her to the stairs. The bodyguard tailing them from behind was stopped by Tony.

"You're not allowed there Kevin Kostner, your pass is limited. So I suggest you get comfy on those chairs over there." Tony was pointing to empty chairs from the cubicles 2 rows in front of them.

Adira's bodyguard maintained his stony face while proceeding to the agent's suggested spot. With that, McGee walked over to Tony's desk while still baring his surprised face.

"Wow! Wow! I can't believe my eyes Tony."

"I know Probie, Ziva looked like Salma Hayek attending the Oscars. That slit on her thigh is just...HAH! Insane, right? I've been wondering all night where she could have hidden her weapon." McGee was still staring at the previous place where Ziva's mother stood, not fully registering what Tony said. "And her mom, well, I knew Eli David had good taste with his clothes and now obviously he also did with women." Tony was now brushing imaginary lint on his brand new tuxedo.

"No Tony, wow I meant Ziva has a mother, not that she didn't look beautiful because she always looked..." He stopped whatever he was going to say because now Tony is giving him the 3rd raised eyebrow of the night. His Senior Field Agent's displeased questioning look just made those words at his tongue to retreat.

"Is that an admiration I smell from you Probie? Secretly admiring our Probette eh?" Tony tauntingly asked McGee.

"What? Have you been drinking Tony? And shouldn't be asking yourself the same question, with all the sexual tension between the two of you. I will not deny that Ziva is indeed beautiful. In fact she looks just like her mother! She has a mother" An idea that certainly caught Thom E. Gemcity's attention.

"Ziva was not genetically engineered Mcgee. Eli David is powerful, but not that powerful." A fact stated by Tony.

"I know Tony, but we have never heard of Ziva's mother ever. And now, she came into our knowledge while we are doing a case. I think Gibbs is spooked too, or else he wouldn't have me check up on her information." McGee now directed his co worker in his computer and showed him what he found out about Adira.

"See that's the thing, Adira Ofer – David's name comes up on tons of news articles, interviews and lifestyle pages but nothing more than that. I mean, her business life is very visible but it's the complete opposite of her personal life. No personal details about family, any bank records, phone records but except for travel logs in and out of the US. The only thing that mentions her family is that she is married to a government official and had 2 daughters. It's not a surprise though, given that her husband is the Director of Mossad and all." McGee stated almost in a defeated tone.

"Did you try hacking into Mossad?"

"I tried but even with those firewalls and level of security that they have in their system, it would take me days, even weeks. This is not like those other details before. The fastest way I could think of to get those information is if..." Mcgee is cut off by Tony.

"We ask Adira about it. Yeah, McGee let's just do that. Hey Ms. Ofer – David, Ziva's mom, we need your personal information so that we can find out why someone would want to kill us and all. We tried hacking into Mossad but your husband sort of hates our guts, so what do you say?" Tony said while holding his 2 arms open as if expecting a hug, McGee only smirked at him.

"You know I'm right Tony. Anyway, tell me what happened tonight? Any information about the case?"

"Well let's see, did you hear about my Mustang and Ziva's Italian Job? Coz, seeing it getting blown up was just the highlight of my night. I just pray that Ms. Ofer – David is serious about that new car. And with that Suppo, Adira got a note that she was about to see Ziva alive and that whoever sent that message knows about Somalia." Now, Tony DiNozzo didn't look as confident as he was a few hours ago.

"Terrorists? Does Mossad know? "

"I'm not so sure, but Mossad does know everything. The question is why aren't they doing anything about it?" Tony DiNozzo can never be more annoyed by his partner's ex Mossad Director/father. He could not imagine how he could just leave her there in the arms of terrorists. Everyone knows how strong Ziva David is but just like she said, every person has a breaking point. And Saleem and his men surely did _everything _to get to that. And he doesn't even want to imagine what sort of things they did to her. He didn't want to go there. Not yet.

* * *

The walk going to the office of the NCIS Director proved to be longer than it usually is for Probationary Agent Ziva David, thanks to the new revelation of her mother's presence and a memory of her darkest time in Somalia. Her thoughts weighed heavily on her feet that made her every step to their destination ever so challenging. When her mother mentioned about pictures and videos of her in that damned place, thoughts involuntarily reverted back to what happened to her and how she came to accept that she was just another agent first than a daughter to her father. She was never innocent to begin with. She was a killer of someone else's father, mother, sibling, lover or child. For whatever reason there is of their demise, she has robbed them of their chance to live. She truly did deserve whatever is coming to her. But she also thought that she deserved to be treated like a daughter too. Unconsciously, she started to touch her lips with her finger like how she always does when she's thinking. Something that she developed since her time in the desert, a proof of the impact it did to her.

Adira may not be the typical hands on mother one may have expected, but she certainly knows when her daughter is not her typical self. She would be lying if she said that she did not wish that her only living daughter would not be how she is now. Having blood spilled by her hands at the tender age of 15 was not how she wanted her to enter her teen years. Ideally she wanted them to be the heir to their family business just how she inherited it from her father. But alas, life has a different plan for them. So when she's looking at her daughter who is now sporting a mannerism that could only conclude whatever happened to her, made her more careful and more anxious. Adira can only fear the reason for such actions and wished that these changes in her daughter should not have been a result of what happened to her in Somalia.

Little did they know that both their fears and questio

As they stop in front of the door to the Director's office, Ziva David took a breath and opened the door. There they found the Director and Gibbs standing near the long table.

Gibbs' eyes landed on Adira Ofer – David. He tried to hide the small smile that was coming up on the both sides of his lips but Ziva's mother already noticed it and did one single most expressive gesture she always does. Gibbs couldn't help but think that Eli David may be feared for his position and capability in Mossad but his wife is definitely the one to be feared for just being her, Mossad or no Mossad. Such discovery was interrupted by her husky accented voice.

"It's nice to see you again Leon. How are Jackie and the kids?" Adira went over and greeted Vance on both cheeks, who seemed to be doing the same.

"They are fine, on their way to their teens, something that I secretly dreaded." Vance gestured for both Ziva and Adira to sit down. Gibbs turned his attention to his Probationary Agent and silently observed her and how she's been taking all of these.

"Some say teenage boys are the toughest to handle, but I think teenage girls will test your patience." Adira said while glancing at Ziva, who just smiled at the comment of her mother. Gibbs, who was watching this interaction between mother and daughter, wondered how his Probationary Agent was like at 16.

"I can see that. So, you mind telling me what's going on Adira? Gibbs here tells me that you might be connected to the murder that they are investigating."

"I don't know about any murder investigation but I know that someone knew about Ziva being alive and back at NCIS and whatever it was that happened in Somalia, and they lead me to that party just to show me how serious they were. They wanted my attention and cooperation. And they surely did, except that I refuse to cooperate with low life terrorists like them, however I am a mother who is going to protect her daughter at all costs, so I don't want to say that I will never entertain it." Adira Ofer – David declared with full confidence.

"Did they identify themselves?" Asked Gibbs

"No, they did not. But it's either they are terrorists or they have connections with them. How else would they know so much about Ziva?"

"They wanted your cooperation on what? And does Eli know about this?" This time it was Vance who spoke

"They did not say anything specifically except that they needed something from my shipping company. And as for my husband, I don't know. We haven't been in contact for almost a year, but knowing him, he knows. I'm surprised you even asked me that Leon, I even expected you knowing before I told you. Or do you already?" She looked at him with an eyebrow raised along with a curious but taunting look on her face.

Both Ziva and Gibbs are observing what's happening with the other two people in the room, and even without them telling each other what they were thinking, it was pretty obvious that they are in the same page of curiosity and wonder about the unspoken understanding between the two others.

Leon Vance has played poker with Adira once, in Beirut. He was still a field agent then under NCIS business in Lebanon when he bumped into his former Mossad partner's wife. They were introduced when Leon visited Israel five months after their _defining _assignment in Amsterdam. Eli invited him over dinner at his house in the more prominent areas of Tel Aviv. There, they discussed everything except about their trip in the famed land of legal prostitution, drugs and _secret assignments_. Adira knew better than to ask, but she also knows that something changed in her husband when he got back from the trip with Leon, but still she welcomed the man with open arms. So, when Adira Ofer – David invited him to play a game of poker in the newly opened casino of her friend, he agreed not knowing he would regret it later. Adira's poor skills on having a poker face compensated for her sure ability to read people with or without a poker face, and with that Leon Vance lost all of his money to this woman who could possibly read him as good as his wife. And now, he feared that this woman is using that ability on him again.

"I haven't spoken to Eli and if I did, he did not mention anything about it." Leon spoke the truth that this woman found to be true.

"That is good because they demanded that I tell no one about it, let alone Mossad. So now what do we do about this? Since my daughter tells me that NCIS is the one to be trusted."

"Now we need to get you to a safe house. Director?" Gibbs asked his superior for some support but he was interrupted by Adira

"I refuse to stay at an agency safe house. Who knows what happened there. The only place where I would feel safe is my own house, Agent Gibbs." She said while giving him a persistent look.

"Gibbs is right; you can be better protected at a safe house, where your location is unknown to anyone but us." Ziva stated

"I have said my word on this. I can only be protected in my own house. My guards were trained by Mossad so they are very capable. And I suggest that your Agents can protect me there, along with my guards."

Gibbs looked sternly at the woman who is just as firm as her daughter. Clearly she is not the compromising type, never the less; her security is the top priority. And as much as he hated her husband as his ways, she was right; Mossad is good when it comes to training. Maybe they are just too good.

"Alright, this is settled then. Agent Gibbs will lead the investigation and protection detail. We will do our best to catch whoever is doing this." Leon stood up and led them out of the door but not before stopping his Senior Agent on the way.

"Keep an eye on her Gibbs and I want an update on everything."

"You making that phone call Leon?" Gibbs asked him in a challenging way and smiled. When he left Vance went to his desk and hesitated for a while before dialling a very familiar number.

"Shalom."

"Shalom, Eli"

"Leon, what can I do for you my friend?" Eli David was not surprised that Leon Vance called; it was only a matter of time before the other Director knew something was up.

"What the hell is going on Eli? Is there something you are not telling me?" Leon Vance could not hide his curiosity anymore from his former partner.

"So you know also. I have been trying to keep it for a few months, I'm doing my best to find out more but I am being careful. I think that someone in my house is not as loyal as I think."

"And you did not even bother telling me? I am involved in this as much as you. To make matters worse, I wasn't expecting I would find out about it this way!" Vance made no attempts in hiding his anger at being kept in the dark.

"I am sure your way of finding out was not pleasant, but I did not tell you anything because it is still too soon."

"Having Adira come into my office claiming of someone knowing about Ziva's time in Somalia and her being back at NCIS, and to top that off she and Gibbs' team found each other at a possible connection of a murdered Suppo, is not at all pleasant."

"What are you talking about Leon? What do you mean about my wife and Ziva's time in Somalia?" Leon Vance was shocked for the nth time that night at his friend's surprise.

"You did not know? Then what was that you were telling me just..." Leon Vance stopped his sentence and realized something he has been denying that night.

"He is back Leon, that bastard is back. And now he is using my family to get to us, to get to me."

"We knew it was coming to us Eli. He is our mistake and now we are paying for it. We can't let him do this to us again." Vance now abandoned all proof of humanity with this man, he already cost them lives both personal and professional and he almost cost them their jobs. And now that he is back and possibly to finish what he started, chances could not be taken.

"I know my friend, I will call you soon. I trust you with my wife and daughter's life Leon. Just like in Somalia. And this time we will make sure that he will not another chance. I will kill him myself. Shalom Leon"

"Shalom Eli"

* * *

Hellooo! The 2nd half of this chapter took me longer than I usually do because of some difficulties I had with my wrist. Anyway, I loved Enemies Foreign and utterly excited about next weeks episode because we can now know about what really happened in Amsterdam. My story is going to that direction and it's so intriguing to know what the Real reason is. Mine is just another take on how I perceived the mystery to be. I love the fact that they mentioned a little something about Ziva's mom in the last episode. She is just so mysterious, hence the story I made. Thank you so much for reading this and for the comments that you really took time to make. I hope that you like this one. Tell me what you think about it ok? :)

isabel


	6. Chapter 6

"The man with a clean conscience probably has a poor memory."

Author Unknown

We Are What We Are

Chapter 6

Most of Ziva David's life was spent on the protection of her country and its people, catching/_killing_ of criminals and saving of innocent lives. But rare were the times where she actually did those for her very own mother.

She was eight years old then. She and her brother Ari planned to go riding at their ranch later that Wednesday afternoon; unfortunately her father had other plans. She went and asked permission from Eli, who was talking with their grandfather in his office. The two gentlemen stopped their conversation and turned their attention at the little David who was now standing with a mission in front of them. Rephael David smiled at the obvious determination in his granddaughter's face.

"Yes Ziva?" Eli David knew the look that she has on and what might come if she was not satisfied.

"I would like to go riding with Ari in the ranch later." She answered flatly, but with so much weight on every word.

"Don't you have Arabic lessons?" Eli looked at his daughter and uncrossed his legs to lean in further towards his favourite daughter's direction.

"Not anymore if I go riding." She was really not the type of person who bargains. It's either she gets what she wants or someone will learn the hard way.

"You can't go riding today."

"Why not?" A simple question that demanded her father's answer.

"Because, Arabic might save your life someday" Ziva looked at her father's brown eyes and released a breath that she has held ever since he denied her of her request. She just couldn't understand why someone had to tutor her intensively on a language that she could just learn from her friends. She looked at her father then her grandfather, who now had a smile on his face, then turned her direction towards the door.

"Just that?" Eli asked his daughter who was now pouting while going back to them. He smirked at his daughter's antics. He knew that with that kind of reaction, he's going to pay for it later. Ziva walked in front of her father and kissed him on the cheek then proceeded to do the same to her grandfather, who kissed her on both cheeks before she went and left the room.

Eli David went back to his original position and touched his lips with his index finger before smiling at his equally amused father. He knew what Rephael was thinking, he is his son after all just as Ziva is his. He knew the repercussions of his actions would earn him a surprise soon.

And true enough, while dinner was being prepared by the servants in the kitchen, little Ziva poured a disturbing amount of pepper into the soup that was meant for her father. So when they were all gathered in the dining table, Eli David can't help but notice that despite the events earlier that day, his favourite daughter had a smile with her famous naughty look; a look that was clearly meant for him. He could only imagine what his daughter had planned this time. He looked around at his family, his wife by his right, was talking animatedly at their youngest daughter Tali and his son Ari was at his right giggling at something that Ziva had whispered to him.

Ziva was patiently waiting for her plan to actualize when, the servant accidentally placed her father's _special _soup at her mother's plate. Eli caught the surprised look on her face and watched her next move, while smiling at his daughter's antics. Ziva, who was sitting beside her oblivious mother, became restless and uneasy. Adira sensed this from her daughter and asked what was wrong with her. She placed her hand on her forehead to check if she was indeed okay, when she didn't find anything wrong with her, she looked at her daughter again and placed a loving kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. And at that moment, her daughter decided she really had to save her mother.

"Ima, can I have your soup please?"

"But you already have yours Ziva" Adira touched her daughter's cheeks and went on to pick up her spoon but then Ziva grabbed it from her.

"Ima, I really want your soup please." This time it's more of a demand rather than a request.

"She is just as persistent as you Adi, give her what she wants." Eli stated while winking at his two other children who are now giggling at the ways of their sister. Adira shook her head and smiled at their similarity as mother and daughter. She got her bowl and exchanged it for Ziva's.

But Ziva's relief was cut short by Eli David's statement.

"I thought you wanted your mother's soup? Aren't you even going to taste it?" Eli looked at her as if daring her to voluntarily taste her own medicine. Ziva looked at her father sternly, not wanting to admit defeat; she took a spoonful of soup and placed it on her mouth.

All of them are staring at her now red face and teary eyes. Ziva could no longer hold it any longer and coughed it out on her table napkin. Her mother was busy rubbing her back and handing her a glass of water from which she drank. When she was done, she looked up to her family and informed them of the reason behind her reaction.

"Pepper, lots of pepper"

She just cringed at the taste and thought of pepper and it clearly showed in her face. With that everyone in the table burst into laughter including the pseudo victim Ziva. Adira now understood her daughter's actions, it could have been her eating the pepper flavoured soup but then her daughter saved her from doing so. But with that she also knew that the soup was no accident, and clearly Ziva knew.

"All of that trouble for what Ziva? Or should I say who?" Adira asked her daughter.

"I wanted to go riding, Aba wanted Arabic lessons." Ziva stated with full might. She had a smile on her face, as if to let her father know of her capabilities.

"Clearly you didn't like that. And you! You knew and yet you provoked her even more." Adira now turned her attention to her smiling husband.

"She needed to make her point, I needed to make mine. My daughter, now we both know, yes?" Eli replied and simply smiled at the contented but still proud Ziva David.

As years went by, moments like that came less and less. There were lesser family times where in pranks and revenge can be executed. But ultimately, Ziva was no longer her mother's savior, because it was now the job of those two heavily armed men who are constantly at her back. What were precisely two bodyguards now became four and more as they all grew older and in need of more _real_ protection, especially her father who now became a powerful Mossad Director and less of a father unlike what he was before.

So when the chance of being able to protect her mother came up, Ziva David just could not pass up the opportunity of doing what she does best for those people she cares for, especially her mother.

Gibbs, Adira and Ziva made their way to the bullpen in order to meet and inform the rest of the team about the protection detail and clearing of Adira's house. The two agents who were both on their desks doing their jobs respectively, stopped whatever they were doing when they saw their boss along with Ziva and her mother approach the bullpen.

"McGee, how's that thing I asked you to do?" asked Gibbs

"Uhm" McGee wasn't sure if he should answer it for two reasons, first being that Ziva's mother might not appreciate them snooping around her life and second is that he has nothing that Gibbs might not already know. And Gibbs might not appreciate that. "About that Boss, I checked everything that could be checked, usual stuff, but someone is keeping a tight lid on it." He opted for honesty and hoped it was the right choice.

"Well, they were never really the giving bunch." Gibbs seemed a little bit more agitated compared to earlier. "I will need the address to your house, _Adira, _and the name of your head of security."

"Were on protection detail and we'll be investigating this case, so we need more agents to be brought in on this. DiNozzo, you're on first shift tonight." Gibbs informed them.

"We're not using the safe house Boss?" asked Tony

"No, we'll be working with their security, we will lead they will follow."Gibbs was looking at Adira's direction as if to inform her and with that she nodded at him.

"McGee, I want you to link the security camera from the house to here at NCIS. Have it on monitor both there and here. Also oversee the investigation on Agent Robert's team. Tell them I asked you too. I want you to find me something, anything." Mcgee nodded at Gibbs orders.

"And what will I be doing?" asked Ziva

"You will be with your mother." Informed Gibbs

"So, I will be her personal security detail?"

"No, I meant you're also under our protection detail."

"Protection from who? I do not understand. Why do I need protection? I am more capable of protecting anyone especially myself, you know that." Ziva just looked at Gibbs with disbelief.

"You don't need to convince anyone here Ziva. We all know how capable you are, but those men who are blackmailing your mother knew that you survived Somalia. And they're using you to get to her, to get what they want."Gibbs was firm at his words but with a slight hint of worry. Something, that only who those who know him can notice, and with that Tony felt the need to worry about what's happening. Clearly Gibbs knows more that he is telling and it's now bothering Tony, especially if his Ninja Assassin partner is in need of protection. Something must be definitely wrong.

"But I cannot just sit there the whole day and do nothing while I know I can accomplish more by working."

"This is not a request Ziver."

"He is right Ziva, they know where you live, how you work and the people you work with. You're the only thing that is in between me and them. And I can't let them have you. Or what they want for that matter. So please, protect me by being safe. And we could do some catching up; do some bonding like before, yes?" As a mother who almost lost everything that matters to her, all she should think of was keeping her last child as safe as possible.

"Alright, but no forcing me to wear your clothes for fun." Ziva looked at her mother's eyes. The pain, hope, regret and maybe _love_ was all mixed in her eyes, this made her decision easier than how she expected, however limited her actions would be, she will do this for her mother. "But I will be kept in the loop about the latest updates, right?"

Gibbs only smiled at his Probationary Agent's persistence.

"I do not like this being _protected_ thing, I should be the one giving the protection but I will do my best." said Ziva.

He knew it would be hard for her to accept such task, but he also admired her dedication and ability to sacrifice personal convenience for someone that she loves. A little something that sets her aside from her estranged father. "DiNozzo, update Ziva and make sure she keeps her word. Alright we leave in five minutes. After, DiNozzo and McGee go home, change, pack some clothes then meet us there. Where are the other Agents that I requested?"

"They're waiting for you in the garage Boss." Informed McGee.

"Alright, we leave in five minutes. DiNozzo escort them. I will meet you in the garage." And with that Gibbs pulled out his gun and badge from his desk drawer and walked towards the elevator, on his way he motioned for Adira's bodyguard to follow him.

"So Ziva, you used to wear your mother's clothes for fun huh?" asked by the very amused Tony who was now smiling at the new discovery of his partner's younger days, but before Ziva could answer her Adira spoke.

"Whenever I was home in Tel Aviv I would make sure that I would engage them in girly activities. I would let them wear the dresses I bought for them during my trips or just dress them up on my clothes, just for fun. I even got them to learn ballet." Adira smiled at the memory of her daughters protesting at her suggestion but ending up giggling and admitting that they enjoyed the experience.

"It was never the same without Tali, she was always the eager one when it comes to these things." This time it was Ziva who spoke.

"Ziva you did ballet? It is a good source of balance for your body and physical control, must have been handy in your training in Mossad." McGee laid out that information with pride and admiration, which caught the attention of his already amused co-worker.

"Wohoo, Billy Elliot in the house!" Tony's amused face was matched by his both hands pointing to McGee.

"Who is Billy Elliot? Is he also an agent assigned to secure the house?" Innocently asked by Ziva, that slightly bothered her partner who was till grinning at his co-workers pseudo revelation, but before he could answer Adira cut in.

"It's a movie about a boy who learned ballet instead of boxing." Adira's statement earned a Tony a look of disbelief. He never expected Adira to answer her daughter's question, let alone to know about those kinds of things. It freaked him out how things have been turning out that night, indeed his partner and her life is just one big mystery to him. "It's a movie about a boy who learned ballet instead of boxing; you didn't tell me you can do a Pirouette!" He repeated what Adira said and questioned McGee.

McGee just rolled his eyes at Tony's assumed knowledge about him; it was typical of him to jump into conclusions when it comes to him. "I don't Tony. One of my batch mates in FLETC studied ballet when she was younger. She told me how helpful it was during physical training."

His statement did not wipe the smile off Tony's face and he could only smirk at his Senior Field Agent's attempts at annoying him. Tony was about to make another comment when his cell phone rang. "Yess Boss? Okay, I'll escort them down." With that he shut his phone and turned to Ziva and her mother. "They're ready. Let's go"

Ziva had always worked the front line. It was the riskiest part of her job but she liked it. She liked being able to work personally for justice, the adrenaline rush and the ability to have total control over her life. But that night she gave all of that up for something that is greater than just her, she gave it up for her mother and maybe her country.

"Alright, let us go."

They were on their way to the elevator when Tony spoke.

"So Ziva, how does it feel to be on the other side of the glass?" His partner did not answer his question; instead it just earned him a glare and a pursed lip. He gulped at his partner's dangerous annoyance. "This very much feels like a Kevin Costner movie." When they reached the elevator, Tony continued with his _feeling_ of the moment. "And I will always love you..."

And just before the elevator door closes, Adira spoke. "The Bodyguard."

With that Tony DiNozzo was floored.

* * *

It was a warm night in Tel Aviv, as Mossad Director Eli David exited his office building along with four heavily armed men protecting him from potential enemies. Enemies, in which Eli David has almost as much as his money, enemies who will do everything to eliminate the most powerful man standing against their selfish, evil and violent ways. He deserved enemies. He himself is not innocent. He had killed men that had killed other men but what makes him so different from those who want him dead? Unlike them, he did what is necessary in order to preserve the life and liberty of his countrymen and as twisted as it may sound, for his family. Eli gave up whatever is his, for the future of his country and he knew that his actions would lead him to that very situation he is in. A heavily armoured car that would determine his very existence during the fifteen minute ride to his house, and a house that was big enough to fit five families now shelters only one. There was a time when that house can be called a home, with his wife, two daughters and son. But what lead them to this present state is one of the reasons why he had dedicated himself and everything he had to Mossad, treachery.

Officer Eli David was assigned to an operation in France. A certain head of the Palestine Liberation Organization was going to Paris to make an effort in building a relationship with France as a bridge in order to reach other countries that has interests in other terrorist groups that is within their knowledge. He provides them with the intel, they will provide him with what he needs.

It's a simple task of assassination, one where Eli David is good at. But even before he could leave Mossad Headquarters, he was called back to his father's office. He definitely needs to decline if he wants to make it on time for his plans, but he couldn't, because his father is, after all, the Director of Mossad and apparently his director had other plans for him, an assignment that would determine his life and its effects on those surrounding him.

Now, he's standing in front of the "Night Watch" in the Raijksmuseum, where he would be met by an NIS Agent who would be working with him in this joint operation in Amsterdam. Before his father dismissed him for this mission, he was told to specifically look for this painting; for it will give him light on things he cannot see. His reverie was interrupted by an American accent directing a statement to him.

"A year ago, someone sprayed acid over the painting. It's a good thing that guards were able to see it, so they washed it with water right away. Only the varnish layer was affected so it was restored right away. If not, we would be staring at The Jewish Bride instead."

"Then I'd have to thank those guards on the way out." Eli turned his head to the side in order to glance at the American who is by his side. The African American guy looked like he was in his early thirties and is wearing his best US Navy uniform. The guy looked at him and back at the painting and with that, he did the same.

"My father specifically told me not to miss this particular painting. He said that this painting is just as real as we are. In ignorance, we are kept in darkness, oblivious to treachery and greed. But with the truth, we are illuminated and thus we can see clearly as our enemies, who they really are and what they are planning. We are then at par with them and it will be justified that we take them out because then, it's the only way."

"Your father must be a fan of Rembrandt." Said the man

"He is a fan of many things, except his enemies."

"Then it's a good thing were on the same side." With that, Eli stood face to face with the man he's been talking to for the past minute, the man who would be his partner for this operation, the man who he would depend on, when the time comes.

"Eli David."

"Leon Vance"

Both men looked at each other, assessing each other's potentials and capabilities, foreseeing a friendship that would determine who they are and what they would be.

"Shalom, My friend"

"Shalom"

* * *

Hello!

I feel very humbled with your comments and just by reading this story that I am writing. I am doing my best in making this as error free as I hoped it to be. haha. I do hope that your enjoying this one. I loved how Enemies Domestic turned out, even without the presence of my favorite Tiva. I was on the edge while watching it because, this story is connected to the Amsterdam incident as you have read. But then, it turned out that I had a different idea after all. Duh. haha anyway, I still loved it and I think that the plot and connection was well done. I could only hope that I could deliver it the same way. (fingers crossed)

And yes Hundan! Definitely Ziva has to be placed under protective detail because these bad people knows too much about her. and I mean too much. And Adira had almost lost her, so I don't think she would entertain any chances of taking her daughter's life for granted.

Pirate-princess1, you are so right. McGee doesn't even know that Thom E. Gemcity is secretly taking every detail and conversation in, for his next best seller.

As for Tony, Adira's appearance is like a rude awakening to him. About the chance that he got when they rescued Ziva from Somalia and the time since then and how he and Ziva had dealt with that. Actually they haven't dealt with it at all.

As for Eli, I feel that he is an unlucky man when it comes to the choices that were being presented to him. And at the end of the day, when still no one might understand him, he did all of those things, not for himself but for his family and country. And yes Alidiabin, he _might_ just kill him himself.

And by the way, the actual painting of the "Night Watch" is really located at the Raijksmuseum in Amsterdam, along with some of Rembrandts painting. Its a really huge huge painting. It fitted almost the whole wall. For a better picture of the Eli's explanation, you can google it. The painting is just spectacular!

Again, Thank you all for reading this story, and I'd love to hear your comments.

- Isabel


	7. Chapter 7

"If you were going to die soon and had only one phone call you could make, who would you call and what would you say? And what are you waiting for?"

-Stephen Levine

We Are What We Are

Chapter 7

A man who has never lost anyone would never really know the joy of saving someone else's life. Leroy Jethro Gibbs has been one of those few unfortunate ones who experienced a great deal of loss. He lost his beautiful wife and beloved daughter just because of somebody's selfish interest.

He was serving his remaining time in the last operation of Desert Storm back then, while his wife witnessed the murder of a Marine, just like him, and then reported it to the authorities. She and their daughter were placed in a protective custody in NIS, however while on their way, their driver was killed and their car came into a crash, leaving them both dead. Gibbs found the killer and got his revenge, but it never took care of the pain and longing in his heart. No person is truly prepared for death, may it be his or of those he loves.

Since then he decided to work for NIS, the very agency that swore to protect his family and failed. Although things ended the way they did, Gibbs wanted to make sure that the same thing wouldn't happen to other people. He empathized with the families of the victims that they were investigating. He did not need to put himself in their shoes because he himself felt the very pain that they are experiencing and the unseen drive to know the truth that lead them to their sorrows. Using that empathy that he has, he did everything to find out the truth and give justice to the deaths of those people and their families. And in some cases, to save the lives of those who needed saving. When he solves the case and finally tells the family about the truth, he would not feel pride or regret but instead he would feel thankful, for being able to experience through those who were left behind, the closure and acceptance that he never really had.

Over the years, he came across people who are not exactly related to him but in a greater sense became more like family than friends. Their unconventional family bonding required saving each other's lives while under fire as opposed to the usual watching baseball moments that normal families does, but it's okay, because those that belonged to his family, had their lives to give rather than presents wrapped in a box. And all of those made him slightly forget the pain had always stayed in his heart as he helped them ease theirs.

When his proverbial gut told him that his surrogate daughter needed an unspoken help from him, even without thinking, he would be again doing what he does best and even more. After all this was Ziva, the one who lost her brother's life and saved his, in just _one _shot.

And there he was, double checking the security inspection of Adira's home, to make sure that every corner has a security camera and other possible entry areas were well guarded. They were protecting a high profile target, the wife of an agency Director, not necessarily their own but now became their jurisdiction, hence the inter country cooperation between security aides, and also because one of their agent's life is threatened, his agent who might as well be his daughter even if she was the Mossad Director's.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ziva herself. He had to smile mentally because he knew that her mood did not improve since they left the Navy Yard. She always hated not being able to do anything and he knows how very little patience she has. Although it had improved over the years, she was still Ziva and the pressure just _might_ let her revert into some of her old Mossad ways. So, he's contemplating whether what she will say next is something worth allowing.

"Tony, with great regret managed to get that tux out of him and I do not like prancing around wearing only this. I need my clothes and my weapon Gibbs. And I refuse to wear my mother's clothes." Ziva looked at her boss then around her mother's garden pool that had two of her mother's personal guard standing by the wall, then back again at Gibbs.

She was used to having designated guards to watch their home in Israel, but she never liked the fact that they are watching her move too, especially now, more than ever.

Gibbs looked over to his Probationary Agent who had a look that battled between stern and hopeful. He had so much in his hands right now and he didn't want any _unintended_ casualty under his watch, so just like any occasional lenient father, he said yes.

"Okay, but you're not going there alone." With that, Ziva to let out a defeated breath and did nothing but to follow her boss.

* * *

"When you said that I am not going alone, I expected only one agent to accompany me." Ziva stated as she placed her seatbelt on the passenger seat, but before she could get comfortable beside Gibbs, she glanced again at her side mirror, revealing the SUV parked at the back of their car that contained two more agents. "Isn't that an over kill?" motioning at the car behind them.

"Just in case." Gibbs started the engine and didn't even bother to look at her. The SUV behind them followed close by. Ziva took this as an opportunity to release some of her thoughts about that night's events.

"Thank you."

"For what?" asked Gibbs while he was driving.

"For doing these things, for protecting me and my mother. I know, I have been quite hesitant about it, only because I am worried not for me, but for Adira. She is strong, but she is not like me or Eli. I have made a lot of enemies in my life and it is not a surprise if they wanted revenge, and they might take advantage of my mother."

"I do these, we do these for other people and it's only right that we do it for our family." He checked the SUV behind him and once he saw them, he took a left turn. "And she might surprise you, Ziver."

"She can be quite a handful, very stubborn yet compassionate. I would always remember the arguments she and my father had. She would stand head to head with the great Eli David, then at the peak of their argument, my father would just look at her in the eyes and she would just raise her eyebrow at him." The corners of Ziva's lips were now going on an upward direction. "And then he leaned in her ear and whispered something, with that her face would slightly soften. After that, you know how she responds?"

"How?" He just caught a slight glance at Ziva's face when the street lamp hit her face. In all of his years in NCIS, this was the first time that he saw her share a memory of her family life with a smile on her face.

"With a playful slap in his cheeks and Eli would smile after." She shakes her head at the memory of her father rather enjoying her mother's slap. "Those were the best memories I have of them." But her smile was now slowly fading.

"What changed?" Gibbs now turned right, and with that he saw that Ziva no longer had the smile that he just saw a minute ago. He quickly turned his attention back at the road, hoping that Ziva didn't see him noticing the sudden change in her mood. She was having a moment and he's not going to ruin it.

"Tali and my grandfather died. Along with other people, some we know, most we do not. We kept ourselves preoccupied with other _things_ that might help ease the pain. But it did not."

"Death does that to people." He would know. He's no different from them in some ways.

"There has been too much blood already." Ziva's eyes were still fixed on the view in front of her.

"And were still here, Ziver." He turned right and slowed down the car, her apartment is now just a block away.

"Yes we are." She looked at him and smiled. Abby was right, Gibbs was really good at these things. "Are we having a bonding moment here?" She asks playfully that only earned her a smile from her surrogate father. She glanced at the SUV that had just overtaken them to park in front of her apartment building. This time Gibbs pulled in slowly and parked a few meters away from the building. There they waited until the two agents knocked in Gibbs' window to signal that the place is secure.

Gibbs walks in first and checks the room, followed by the other agent. Once it was cleared she follows them and proceeds to open her bedroom door. And there on top of the bed were pictures of her from the party. She picks it up and swears under her breath.

"Gibbs!" When he heard his name being called by Ziva, he proceeded directly to where her voice was coming from and found her standing in front of her bed. "What is it?"

"These!" She showed him the pictures taken from the party.

"Damn it. Get your stuff we leave in five minutes." He reached for his phone and dialled his Senior Field Agent's number, to give him a heads up.

Ziva did not waste time when Gibbs told her to get her things. It was after all, one of her reasons for going to her apartment. After she got all of her things, she then proceeded to the next reason, her weapon. She opened her coat cabinet open, pushed her coats into the right side. Ziva reached her hand to the far back of the cabinet and pushed the wood. From there she pushed the wood to her right.

The full wall of her left cabinet was filled with her knife collection neatly placed according to size. It also contained a Submachine Gun, Revolver, two sets of Jericho and a Glock 17. Ziva was clearly unhappy with how things are going and how much these people know. She has no intention of breaking her promise to stay out of the case, but when they come, she will be ready for them. So, she decided to pick up some of her _favourites._ Ziva was trying to make a quick decision with her collection that it didn't register that her boss was still behind her.

"I'm sure you said weapon." Seeing what she was doing, he wanted to clarify whether what she told him in the house was correct. He smirked at what he is seeing. He had his boat, DiNozzo had his movies, McGee had his book and Ziva, well Ziva had her guns.

Ziva suddenly stopped what she was doing and slyly turned her head to Gibbs' direction giving him the best innocent look. "Really? I remember saying _weapons_, with an S." She did not wait for his reaction and got her Jericho and her Glock 17, along with two of her knives.

"Alright, let's go." She stood up and returned everything back to its original state. Gibbs let her stay in front of him and headed for the door, but Ziva turned to her kitchen and opened the middle drawer near the sink.

"Ziva!" Gibbs called out to his Probationary Agent who now approached him with several boxes of what seemed like bullets.

"Just in case." Gibbs shut the door behind him and regretted teaching those words to her earlier.

* * *

It has been thirty minutes since Gibbs and Ziva along with the other agents arrived back to the house. With them are her things and a little extra on the side. The pictures were being bagged by McGee so that it can be sent to Abby for any evidences or traces that could lead them to the sender. Adira was already in her room when they arrived and Ziva told Gibbs that she will just inform her about the pictures in the morning. There was no need to worry her more for that night. He agreed and told her to do the same and rest.

"I will relive McGee tomorrow. I'm heading home. Call me if there's anything." Gibbs knew that his Senior Field Agent was almost near exhaustion. Just like Ziva, he was also present when all of these things happened. He needed to have a decent rest if they are going to find this guy, and with an agent short, he couldn't risk getting DiNozzo out of his game. But not tonight though, tonight he had to do something, he had to know more about what his Director is hiding from him.

"Yes boss." Said Tony with an energy that both he and Gibbs knew was being forced out of him. He and Ziva haven't spoken about what happened and not knowing how she feels or what she's thinking just adds to his agitation along with exhaustion.

"And DiNozzo, make sure she doesn't use her weapons." With that, Gibbs turned his heel to leave him by the receiving area.

"Weapons? Lord of War weapons weapons, Boss?" DiNozzo stretched his neck to his boss direction hoping for an answer.

"With an S, DiNozzo." Then the sound of the door being closed made Tony want to talk to his partner even more. He checked the kitchen where McGee was explaining to Adira's head of security about the cameras surrounding the house.

"Hey McGee, I'm going to the viewing room."

McGee turned his direction to Tony and even before he could give his reply, he was already gone.

Tony slowly went up the circular staircase. He was contemplating on whether he should knock on his partner's door to do a little checking up on her. But who was he kidding? He didn't just want to check up on her, he wanted to talk to her and know how she feels about everything. He always did want to know what's going on in her head, especially after Somalia happened. The farthest she got in telling was just by leaving some bits and pieces in her statements. It killed him that he almost lost her and he's still not doing anything about it. She couldn't even let him know what really happened. And he can't blame her. But there was no assurance that he would be successful tonight, given the sudden presence of Adira in her life. Now that's another story. It's still worth a try, he thought.

He was a few steps to the top when he saw Adira leave her room and walk quietly towards Ziva's. She slowly crept inside and closed the door.

What he saw just now made Tony admire Adira even more. Since she knew that her daughter was not dead, she would either never let go of her hand, stare at Ziva or she would honestly declare wasting any moment when it comes to her daughter. He admired her for doing something that he knows he should be doing. Adira was not the only person who almost lost her chance with Ziva, he also did, but the difference is that since he got her back, he's did nothing like what he had seen now.

"Maybe tomorrow" he said and continued to walk towards their room.

* * *

Since she decided that sleep was the only thing she was allowed to do other than being safe, she decided to give it a try. After changing her position three times, she finally decided on lying on her side, facing the wide window on the left side. She almost reached her slumber when she felt a familiar presence at the other side of her door. Heightened senses were one of the gifts she got from her training in Mossad, but Mossad or not, she would know those people she loves even with her eyes closed. Obviously the person tried so hard to be quiet that she couldn't help but feel the presence more, especially when that person wrapped their arms around her from behind, laying down beside her. She did not react, but can't help but comment on how lousy her mother was with sneaking.

"Sneaking is not done that way. Your presence was very obvious."

"I wasn't trained by Mossad Ziva." Adira answered defensively.

"Some of your ways are. Do not even deny." She opened her eyes and found her mother's hands wrapped around her stomach. It's been a long time since she felt her mother's warmth, she feared that sometimes she forgot how much safe it made her feel.

"It was just one time. The man indecently proposed that we have an affair, at my own party, with my husband just a few meters away from us." Adira remembered how her husband's constant teachings with self defence became handy.

"So you broke his wrist and sprained his ankle?" She was trying so hard to hide her amusement at her mother's unpredictable moments.

Adira used snuggled closer and said. "He was touchy. So, I had to show him that no meant no." Her daughter didn't say anything but she knew by Ziva's hand being on top of hers, that she was happy that her mother was there. "This is the first night in years where I will sleep with no heavy heart."

"I have missed you Ima." Ziva was now fully awake when she sincerely answered her mother.

"Me too. Let us sleep now, Yes?" It was true, that was the first time in many nights where sleep came to her without any heavy reasons behind it. She didn't need to pray for sleep to engulf her and her sorrows, so that tomorrow will come by a little slower and so she doesn't have to relive her agony all over again.

Adira was fast asleep beside Ziva and tried her best not to do the same. She didn't want to wake her mother up, just like how Tony did in Paris with her nightmares. She knows that her mother knew of the things that they did to her in Somalia and she didn't want her to know how bad it's effects were to her life, especially now.

When she felt that Adira was too deep in her sleep, she slowly got up the bed and walked her way towards the door. She twisted the knob and quietly opened the door and went to the other side. When she closed the door ever so slowly, she turned her head to the room in the end of the hallway where the newly installed surveillance videos were being installed.

The door to the room was already half open. Ziva pushed it just a little revealing her partner watching the middle screen in front of him. She was not surprised to see her partner and neither was she disappointed. If there was one person who would know why she left her room, it would be him. He had firsthand experience after all and whether she admits it or not, Tony has been her source of comfort and security. He had always been there for her and she made a mistake once when she doubted him, and since then she learned that even if her trust was broken by those she loved before, Tony is that absolute exception.

"So I assume that the pillow fight is done?" Tony pointed at her dishevelled hair and rumpled oversized T-shirt and jogging pants.

"She is sleeping."

"So should you." Tony watched as Ziva went beside him and looked at the monitors. He stood up to offer his seat but she politely declined, and that told him that she didn't go there just to watch.

"Anything suspicious?" Her eyes never leaving the screen as she bent forward and rested both her hands on the table. Tony was just observing her from behind.

"Well I'm no voyeur, but I'd say nope nothing suspicious at all, except for McGee getting physical with the coffeemaker. It seems that he can't figure out how it works. But you didn't come over just to ask that didn't you? What's wrong?" His words were asking with hope that she would tell him how she's feeling or what's she's thinking, because if it bothered her, it bothered him more.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Denial is not a river in Egypt Ziva."

Ziva's eyebrows met at his statement, she was Israeli and she knows for a fact that her geography is better than her partner. "What is your point? There is really no such river in Egypt with that name, Tony"

The woman is clever and smart no doubt in that, but at times like these he couldn't help but wonder. "It's a saying Ziva, denial? Sounds like The Nile? De nile?" He narrowed his eyes at her back hoping his words would enlighten her.

"I would not want her to hear my... Just in case." With that, Ziva straightened her back and faced her partner with a blank expression that she knew she couldn't keep with her partner knowing what she is saying.

Tony didn't need for Ziva to repeat what she said because he knew perfectly well what she meant and he knows how much he felt when it happened. Her nightmares are something that he couldn't do anything about, but that night in Paris, he did what he could, and placed his arms around her while whispering in her ear until she finally stopped shaking. And it killed him at the idea that there are more nights in which his arms wouldn't be there to hold her when it happens. "You still have them?" If that's what it took to make it go away, then he wanted to be one beside her.

"Not as much, only when I have a lot of things in my mind."

"Well, in that case" Tony walked backwards and dropped his body to the Queen sized bed. "You are very welcome to sleep in this ultra comfy bed." He now had both of his hands behind his head. "I mean come on; this must be one of those orthopaedic beds. Maybe I should..." He stopped finishing his sentence when he felt Ziva laid her back beside him. "Get myself one."

Nobody spoke and only the sound of their breathing can be heard from them while they lay still facing the ceiling. It is the silence that makes them understand that their physical closeness that makes them survive those most challenging times of their lives.

"Do you believe in second chances?"

Yes, he did. When the cover over her head was removed in front of him, his belief in second chances cemented it. "I do. And you?"

"Yes, but I'd like to think that today is much more important than just waiting for chances, because tomorrow, your chance might not come at all." She closed her eyes and felt sleep coming to her aid. "Goodnight Tony."

For the first time, Tony DiNozzo had no smart comebacks, sarcastic remarks or even his usual movie references to match the recent personal declaration of his partner. There is so much wonder why her words affected him in that way, but one can only suspect that it is because Tony himself knew that what she said was true.

All his life was just spent on waiting for things to come by his way. Like Jeanne Benoit. Meeting her, loving her and eventually ending things with her, came to be because of the chance of working undercover. If he hadn't been assigned to that case, he would have never met her, let alone love her.

Yes love, the one word that matches with the name Tony DiNozzo. But alas, he too has succumbed to the unexpected forces that made him realize of his new found capabilities. With Jeanne, Tony fell in love for the first time. He found a new side to himself that he never expected he had. A side that was capable of loving, caring and fearing for loss. The feeling was unlike he has ever felt before, what was just plain sex now became intimacy and personal connection. And just like that it had to end. He had to let the first feeling from his heart go. He thought he would never get over it, but he did.

Days went by, women came and left but only one stayed. His partner was really the only constant woman in his life. With her there were no pretentions, no fake name or job and no hidden agendas. She was just there, for him. And his heart has been beating faster ever since. He slowly realized that loving Jeanne enabled him to know that he was capable of loving and at the end of the day; he would still comeback to the one woman who had always been there for him. Still being an advocate of chances that he is, he just set his realization aside and continued what he does best, waiting for what's to come.

Regret came when he was told that Ziva died. If he hadn't missed out on all the chances that he had before the incident with Rivkin came, then maybe she wouldn't be on that damned ship, dead. He thought about the times where he could have told her about how he really felt rather than just showing his affection through jealousy that he never admitted to. Now, is just a little too late for that. It is only when he couldn't take it anymore that he decides that his life is equated with hers, in reality; he _wanted_ her to be his soulmate. So he thought that this time, he'll do something to ease him with the pain of regret, guilt and love, he would be with her.

The bag was lifted and revealed the face of the reason for his presence in that damned place. And there she was, alive but not necessarily leaving, sitting in front of him, again a chance that he did not expect to have nor deserve. Another opportunity was laid out to him, waiting for his next move that was never really made. The closest thing he did to altering their fates was his honest declaration of not being able to live without her, nothing more, and nothing less. He saved her and she saved him just like how they were around each other. In no time they were almost back to how they were before, still waiting and relying on chance to open a window for them to not grab again.

But that night, when Adira held onto Ziva for the first time since she thought she would never be able to, she acted as if it was the only chance that there is. Adira used what Tony has wasted so many times. And with that along with what his partner said made him think that what if there were no more chances to spare, then Adira was just right to have done that. And again he would be left feeling even worse than how he felt before.

He turned his head to the right where his partner/best friend/soulmate slept and smiled. This woman, who despite her snoring like a drunken sailor with Emphysema was the person whom he didn't want to live without, so he whispered something that is much better than goodnight,

"_I love you Ziva."_

* * *

Hello! Hello! Here is another long chapter. There is not much excitement on this one, but more on feelings and realizations. I would have to say that this is my favorite chapter so far, even if there is not much action, I liked it for its message. And it took me longer to write this because I felt that their feelings are just so delicate and just a private experience for both of them. I want to say Thank You for reading and reviewing this story. It gives me the courage and inspiration to know that people appreciate what I am doing. And I will do my best to lessen the errors on every chapter. :)

The next few chapters would be very exciting. I hope that you will continue to read this story because this is how I think some of the things happened in NCIS. :)

Again Thank You so much. God Bless.

Isabel


End file.
